Corrupted Light
by MoonlitPikachu
Summary: Set after Ridley's Release Trailer. Rated T because A) There's gonna be violence and B) I'm paranoid
1. Repairs

**Corrupted Light**

Just saying, Smash Ultimate doesn't belong to me. Please don't sue me, Nintendo!

**Chapter One: Repairs**

"Is he awake yet?"

"Dang... Ridley got him pretty good. Who knew knife tails are so danger-"

"Oh, shut up, Sonic!"

Rock kept hearing these voices saying things.

Why did his chest hurt so badly?

Why couldn't he open his eyes?

As the artificial pain receptors kicked in, the little blue bot groaned quietly, shakily moving his hand over to his chest region. Except there was nothing there. His hand simply touched the metal workbench beneath him. Maybe he'd just missed and touched the space beside him...

"Guys, look! He's awake!"

"P-poyo?! Meggy poyo big hole?"

Wait, _what?!_

Big hole?!

Instinctively, Rock moved his hand slightly... and felt several frayed and cut wires, and... the inside of his chest workings?!

That would explain why he hurt so much and couldn't open his eyes- he'd been stabbed right through the chest. But maybe, just maybe he could try speaking...

"G-guys... *hszssszssz* ...happened to m*hhhssszzszz*"

His voice sounded like a radio with almost no signal.

In the darkness, he heard someone, a girl with a soft, lilting voice reply "Rocky! You're alive!"

Princess Peach.

"Ah, I see why he's staring blankly- damaged visuals cable." Said a deep, gravelly voice.

Solid Snake.

Wait... he had his eyes... open?

What had happened?

Then finally, his memory cortex booted up.

One minute, he'd been walking along with Mario and Samus. He'd been behind them.

Next minute...?

Next minute, a huge, fast creature clamped him in its jaws, tossed him in the air and drove something sharp through his chest.

Impaled him.

Rock felt his lips start to tremble at the memory, and a tear forming.

"Wakka wakka?" asked a familiar voice, before very carefully getting a hand under what was left of Rock's back and hoisting him into a sitting position. A gloved hand reached up and swept the tear away. It was Pac-Man.

"Ok everyone, I'll need you all to leave now as Rock's very much in need of repair."

His father's voice.

"Yes, Dr. Light" everyone answered simultaneously, before there was the sound of hurried footsteps.

"*Kshsssssshshss* you, Dad?" Rock asked in the darkness, reaching out to try and find his father. A steady, warm hand gripped his own and gently lead it to an arm. "Yes, it is me, son." Dr. Light replied, before connecting a wire up to the side of his child's neck. Immediately, the Blue Bomber felt sleepy and started swaying slightly, so he clung harder to his father's arm.

"I lo*Hsssskszzh* you, Dad..." Rock whispered, before he was lain down again.

"I love you too, son.'

Everything went silent as Rock entered Repair Mode.

**Some time later...**

"Rock. How do you feel?"

The Blue Bomber's eyes fluttered open, before scanlines appeared and the bright blue colouring faded in. Everything began working almost normally.

Except for a feeling of discomfort coming from his abdomen.

"D-dad, I feel sick... Like, _really _sick!" Rock replied, starting to panic as he doubled over, hands clutching at his tummy, his face earning a slightly green-ish tint. His stomach was turning dangerously, and he didn't like what was coming next.

Dr. Light handed Rock a bucket, and just in time as the robotic child threw up into it. Ever since Rock had his artificial stomach installed so he could be in Smash Brothers, this had been a side effect of repairs... luckily, he would only be sick once or twice, then he was fine.

And indeed this was the case. After vomiting once more, he sat up again, his face back to normal colour, the pain completely gone.

"You're free to go join your friends now. Just try to avoid battles for a few days, ok Rock?" Dr. Light smiled at his second-youngest, ruffling his dark, spiky hair. Rock's twin sister, Roll, would be immensely pleased to hear Rock was ok. The little blue bot got up from the workbench, his metallic boots making a soft _clunk _on the hard plastic floor, and he walked away, waving at his parent.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter of Corrupted Light! It's my first ever SSBU story, so, uh, yeah.**

**:)**


	2. Mechanical Aggression

**Corrupted Light**

OK, here we go... Important that I state I do not own any material used in this, or I'll get sued-

_It ain't mine y'all._

Shout out to "AngelZeroEXE". You inspired me to become a FanFiction writer, I'm so happy you reviewed my story! :3

Now, let us begin...

**Chapter Two: Mechanical Aggression**

Rock sighed quietly as a soft blue light glowed at the centre of his chest. He was relaxing before beginning his transformation into Mega Man.

Suddenly, his bright eyes snapped open, a look of determination and dedication showing, as the glowing intensified and lashed out in almost lights strands. They stretched out and stuck to Rock's body in a tornado-like fashion, as his clothing was replaced with grey armour. His helmet transitioned in through a pixelated haze, the armour flashed white and turned to the usual turquoise and cerulean.

Mega Man! Powered Up with fighting spirit!

Mega Man stood there in the third party room, admiring his armour in the mirror. The scuffs and scratches he'd received over his time fighting, the very careful stitching of his nanocore fibre body armour, and the bright lights of the Mega Buster.

The only thing that bothered Mega Man about his appearance was the fact that the artificial skin on his neck disappeared whenever he changed to his Super Fighting Robot form, showing the true, bare metal beneath.

It didn't make sense to him. But the only reason he didn't wear a scarf is so he wouldn't get confused with his evil counterpart, Copy Robot.

As he stood there, looking over every inch of his tiny 3 foot body, there was a loud "_creeeeeeaaaaak"._

"こんにちは、ロックマン。私たちは途方もなく赤ん坊のような外観を賞賛していると思いますか?" Marth asked as he wandered into the room. Mega Man began translating what Marth said, and it was along the lines of "Hello, Rockman. I see we are admiring our fabulously babyish looks?"

"Heh, I wouldn't say I'm _that _babyish, Marth-" the Blue Bomber tried to argue, before the swordsman reached out and started squishing the bot boy's adorable flawless face. After a few "You serious?" looks, Marth stopped poking Rock's squishable cheeks. "ごめんなさい、ロックマン。それはあなたの顔をつぶさないように魅力的すぎました-" ("Sorry, Rockman. That was too tempting to not squish your face-")

"Nah, it's fine. Everybody does that to me at least once." Mega Man replied, shrugging and readjusting his slightly oversized helmet.

As Marth turned to leave, he suddenly remembered something and silently handed Rock a letter, before exiting the third party room. Rock activated a Slash Claw, and carefully ripped open the envelope before turning his finger back to normal, and reading the letter.

It was from Crazy Hand.

"_Dear, Rock/Mega Man/Rockman_

_You will be competing in the next Untimed Brawl fight. Survive as long as you can on two Stock, and no custom attachments allowed._

_Brawl begins at 1:35PM, so be on time or face the consequences._

_~~Crazyy Hand, Assistant Manager to Master Hand~~"_

Mega Man stood there, letter in his hands, when something hit him:

His father had told him no battling for a few days yet.

The Blue Bomber then checked his internal clock...

_1:30PM already?!_

Dropping the letter, he booked it down the hallways, and into the lobby. Strangely enough, only Crazy Hand was there. Master Hand usually commandeered the Brawls. Crazy noticed Rock, as he turned around, and, if he had eyes, would have been staring deep into Rock's soul.

"Ah, young... uh... whatever you feel like your name is today." Somebody started sniggering at Crazy's greeting.

Mega Man shook his head a little, before asking "Can I be excluded from Brawling today?"

Crazy seemed to freeze in mid-air, before replying in a slightly vicious voice, "No. Why would you want to, anyway?"

Rock sighed, before beginning to explain, "Father said I can't battle because-"

"You are getting in that arena, you are fighting and you will _not _come up with excuses, robot!" Crazy shouted, grabbing Mega Man by the back of his armour and throwing him into the lobby. As Rock hit the ground with a loud _thunk, _something in his body suddenly felt displaced. Standing up and dusting himself off, he was hoping it wasn't a bust capacitor or a loosened wire. He ran at the glass of the lobby, hitting it as hard as he could with his fists, screaming "Let me out! LET ME OUUUUUT!" over and over again.

His contestants came into the lobby. Snake, Rosalina, Sandy the Swordfighter and...

_That massive purple creature from his memory._

"Ok, please let me out! Dad said I shouldn't be battling!" Rock screamed louder than last time, desperately trying to break the glass. As he kept panicking, Sandy, a blonde haired, green eyed girl Mii Swordfighter came over to comfort him. Rock and Sandy had been friends since SSB4's era.

"Rokku, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine!" Sandy smiled, placing a metal-gloved hand on Mega Man's back. The Blue Bomber let out a quiet sigh, already tired out from his panic. But then, he seemed to tense up underneath Sandy's hand.

"Are you sure, Sands?" he asked, turning around. His face was very, _very _aggressive, his voice had a darkness that no one could have ever expected to come from the metal-hearted child and his eyes...

His eyes were crimson, and his irises were starting to go weird, flickering between light and dark red and just becoming scarier and scarier to look at, bars of pixels jittering and glitching out.

"Uhhhh- Rokku, are you ok? You look... damaged..." Sandy recoiled a little, taking a step back. The other fighters were staring at Rock now, who was beginning to square up. Suddenly, his hand pulled back into his wrist armour and the Mega Buster activated. He aimed it at Sandy, chuckling a little.

"Rokku, NO!" Sandy yelled, pulling out her pale pink laser sword. Mega Man snarled suddenly, powering the Buster down and reactivating his hand. Just as Sandy thought she could finally take a breather though, she got shoved to the ground as Rock suddenly darted forward, his warped attention focused on the purple creature.

"_Oh, for heaven's sake, you must really like dying." _The creature sighed, before grabbing Rock in his hand and starting to crush him. Immediately, Rock screeched and punched the creature. The giant purple being sighed again, and replied _"Fine, I'll let you go, little Samus wannabe."_

A now sparking Mega Man was tossed to the floor, unconscious, but still active enough that his artificial breathing mechanics were working.

Snake, who'd been in silent shock up until now, shouted "Aw, way to go Ridley!" in an aggressive tone. He then ran over to check Rock out...

Suddenly, the little bot boy turned his head sharply, those glitchy red eyes opening again.

"Oh no-" was all Snake could say before a metallic blue foot booted him halfway across the lobby...

**That's it for now.**

**Why is Rock acting like this? What lead him to attack his friends? Find out in Chapter Three, out next week.**


End file.
